Explosions
by Leila Alex Michaels
Summary: Lori is the new girl in town after her mother moved thier family to Alaska. Little does she know that their new house hides a terrible and bloody secret.


Lori woke up in her new room in Delaksa, Alaska on another drizzly, lazy morning. She and her mother had recently moved into an old mansion, which was originally owned by Jane Spenders, the richest woman in Delaksa, after her mother received a promotion.

After unpacking the final boxes from the floor, Lori and her mother drove into town to check on Ms. Jakobs' new job. Mrs. Jakobs worked for a convenience store. Mrs. Jakobs dropped off at the library, where she wanted to check the mansions' eerie history and the mystery of how Ms. Spenders died. She found many books on Ms. Spenders and discovered that Ms. Spenders had been one of the world's best scientists and had won multiple awards. She wandered into the newspaper inventory shelf and searched for the cold case. She found the newspaper article for April 8, 1973, which was the day that Ms. Spenders disappeared. After checking out many books for research, she walked back to the convenience store.

As she walked down the long hallway towards her room, Lori picked up one of her books. She stopped and settled against the wall, but instead of hitting the wall, she rested her back on a switch. The wall swung out, knocking revealing a science lab full of curios and experiments.

As she walked around, she revealed a rough sketch of a car and an old, but intact aquarium with skeletons of odd creatures. She found an old, charred fireplace was covered in a filmy materiel and the entire smelled of gas. The floor and walls surrounding the fireplace had scorch marks on them. She reached out to make sure the floor wouldn't cave and stepped up to the filmy substance. She poured a small amount of water on the film and she detached a small sample.

She returned to the lab multiple times to get a hold of more of the substance so she could test the substance. She tried many different elements, but none of them gave evidence of what the material was. She going to test the material with fire but she fell asleep at her desk.

Her dreams were plagued with visions of the past. She saw the world through Jane Spenders' eyes as she relived the day Ms. Spenders died. Ms. Spenders had made the material to become the world's next explosive. She knew how little was needed to make a large explosion. She saw how Ms. Spenders tripped and spilled the film on the fireplace and how after the small quantity of the substance imploded and blasted her against the wall, her spirit floated but refused to leave the house. Lori was ejected from the dream thinking about how much of the material she had compared to Ms. Spenders. Another dream started and Lori was looking right into the eyes of Ms. Spenders. Lori reached out to make sure it was a dream, but she touched the real face of the ghost of Jane Spenders. Lori stumbled as she rose and dove under the covers of her bed. When she peeked over the cover, the ghost threatened her by saying, "You entered my house and discovered my secrets, so you must now stay forever!" Ms. Spenders lunged at her and Lori was knocked to the floor with the specimen in her hand.

All of a sudden, Lori stood up and crossed the room, in a trancelike fashion, to the fireplace and held the substance over the fire. She felt like she was being controlled and tried to fight her captor. She shot into the air like she was flying and made a Lori-shaped hole in her ceiling. She looked down and she was floating above the mansion. She looked to up to see Ms. Spenders cackling like a madwoman. She swooped at Ms. Spenders, but she passed effortlessly through the ghost. Ms. Spenders grabbed her ankle and flung her, with a surprising amount of force, back through the hole. On her way back to the floor, her arm struck her desk. The specimen, now airborne, flew into her fireplace. A sudden blast jolted the house and Lori was instantly killed in the explosion. After the explosion, Lori became a ghost and haunted the mansion with Ms. Spenders, never to be seen alive again.


End file.
